First Kiss
by RizelHolmes
Summary: "En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado." Colección de One-shots. I.KagaKuro, II. MidoTaka, III. AoKi, IV. AoKuo V. MURAAKA
1. First kiss: Love's Confession

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~KT& KT~_

**..**

Aún lo recuerdas. ¿Cómo no ibas a hacerlo? Fue un suceso trascendental, tanto, que lo enmarcaste y lo colgaste en la mejor pared de tu memoria. Lo desempolvas continuamente, procurando que no se dañe. Cuando te sientes algo nostálgico mientras esperas en la estación a que algún incendio solicite tu presencia, vas a ese lugar, te sientas en un cómodo sofá frente a la imagen, la contemplas, sonríes y te sientes mejor.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde entonces? ¿Cinco? No, ya son siete. Tan lejano o como si hubiera sido ayer. Según qué tan relativo se te antoje el tiempo hoy.

Y allí estás de nuevo. Rebobinando. No te cansas. No puedes, aunque quisieras. Lo cual no es el caso. Es temprano, más de lo habitual. El resto de tus compañeros apenas llegan, otros vendrán más tarde, disculpándose con el jefe.

Sueltas una leve risotada antes de tomar el primer trago de café. Su rostro en ese momento, tan adorable, tan impropio de él. Jamás imaginaste que podrías ser tú quien le tomara por sorpresa. No cuando siempre fue él quien te hizo pegar primero gritillos graves de miedo, después sólo pequeños sobresaltos, cuando aparecía de repente.

Fue un viernes. Después de la práctica. Tu segundo año de preparatoria apenas empezaba y no podías creerlo. Te sentías igual y al mismo tiempo, tan diferente. Habías crecido otros dos centímetros durante las vacaciones, lo cual te hacía ligeramente torpe al andar o al sujetar las cosas. Pensabas en eso, en que tenías que ser más cuidadoso. Sentado en la banca próxima a tu casillero, justo a un lado del de él, ya vestido, ya bañado. Esperándole.

Escuchaste la ducha cerrarse. Y sus suaves pasos descalzos y chapoteantes llegar hasta el vestidor. Le dabas la espalda, querías y no querías voltear. Estabas nervioso, como muchas otras veces, pero a pesar de ser pésimo para actuar o disimular, aprendiste y él no se dio cuenta.

Llevabas queriéndole medio año, conscientemente. Cuando te diste cuenta de esto, dedujiste que le habías querido casi desde el principio. No, amor a primera vista no había sido (ni siquiera podías verle sin que él se anunciara) y admitías que cuando recién se conocieron te sacaba de tus casillas más que cualquier otra persona. Y en realidad todo de él era un misterio para ti. Incluso las palabras vergonzosas que llegaba a decir, te exasperaban. Pero empezaste a conocerle realmente y en más de una forma. La primera, a través del deporte que ambos aman y que los conectó con un vínculo especial. Él se dio a conocer contigo, con fluidez. Te dio su confianza, su fuerza. Y tú, sin considerarlo, saberlo o pretenderlo, le diste tu corazón. Aunque él no lo supiera tampoco.

En medio de esa ignorancia, experimentaste los celos. Más feroces cuando Aomine apareció. La inseguridad y el miedo, ante la posibilidad de que te abandonara. Las cosquillas en el estómago cuando él sonreía. La ansiedad cuando pasaban el tiempo juntos, solo los dos. La preocupación cuando parecía melancólico. El deseo cuando veías relucir, por una u otra razón, su nívea piel. Y la necesidad, de verlo, sentirlo, besarlo, protegerlo y amarlo. Oh sí. Cuando relacionaste toda esa locura, como tú la llamabas, llegaste a la respuesta. Estabas enamorado de Kuroko Tetsuya (y lo sigues estando, tan perdidamente).

No tenías conflicto con el hecho de haberte enamorado de otro hombre. En algún punto de tu infancia, quizá en secundaria, creíste estar atraído por Tatsuya. Lo cual no fue más que pura admiración. Un deslumbramiento, tal vez. Pero el que a ti no te supiera raro, no quería decir que también para Kuroko fuera a ser la sorpresa más bonita del mundo. Por eso te callaste.

No obstante, empezaba a tornarse más y más difícil mantener esos sentimientos sellados. ¿Qué hacer?

_"__Kagami-kun… ¿Kagami-kun?" _

Sentiste algo rebotar en tu cabeza.

"_¿Y eso por qué fue, idiota?" _ Rezongaste, girándote para mirarlo, completamente vestido, no querías admitirlo, pero tal vez te sentiste un poquito decepcionado en ese momento.

"_Lo mereces. Estabas ignorándome." _

_"__Estaba pensando, eso es todo"_

Él arqueó una ceja.

"_Pues te sugiero que no lo hagas tan seguido, Kagami-kun. Te vas demasiado lejos, ¿qué haré si te pierdes? "_Dijo. Y tú sentiste el corazón a punto de un maratón "_No me atrevo a golpearte más, la entrenadora me regañaría si te dejo más lento. Aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que tu mente sea tan amplia como para perderte" _

Bien, últimamente a ese enano le gustaba picarte los nervios con más mordacidad que antes. Te pusiste de pie, él seguía frente a su casilla, terminando de acomodar, quizá esperando algún insulto tuyo, pero te pusiste a su lado y lo miraste de frente. Sus ojos casi indiferentes, te vieron unos segundos, para después volver a la otra dirección.

No dijiste nada. Sólo observaste, minuciosamente. Tu mano se movió sola y aterrizó en su cabeza, con suavidad, como te habías habituado a hacer.

"_Creciste otro poco. Estás menos enano" _ Susurraste. Él movió el rostro hacia ti.

"_Sí, ahora mido 1.70. Kagami-kun, ¿Qué estás…?"_

Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que habías imaginado. Y vaya que te habías tomado tu tiempo en imaginarlo. No cerraste los ojos porque querías ver su reacción. Él había cerrado los suyos con fuerza, los párpados temblaban. Te acomodaste mejor sobre su boca, ladeando un poquito la cabeza, y entonces… embonaron perfectamente. ¡Qué dicha sentiste!

Pero entonces se te antojó su saliva. Tu mano descendió de su cabeza a la nuca. Enredaste tus dedos en las hebras que allí nacían, que aún estaban frescas a causa del baño, por lo que tu naturalmente elevada temperatura le hizo temblar y despegar un poco los labios. Aprovechaste, por supuesto.

Deslizaste con calma, primero la punta, que chocó con sus dientes. Más y más, hasta hacer contacto con la lengua de él. Cálida, húmeda y extrañamente dulce. Exploraste escrupulosamente cada rincón, tu músculo se enredó en una especie de abrazo al de tu amigo. Su lengua imitaba a la tuya, con voluntad o sin ella, no supiste. Pero te encantó.

Sentiste unas manos sujetar con fuerza tu chaqueta. El cuello ya te dolía por estar encorvado a su altura y el calor de sus mejillas se transmitía a las tuyas. Sus orbes fueron mostrándose al abrirse el telón de sus pestañas, lenta y deleitablemente, hasta encontrarse con los tuyos. Te sumergiste en el azul de sus irises, tan sólo un momentito y después te alejaste, plácidamente. Hasta despegarte por completo.

Admiraste su expresión. Una absolutamente nueva. Kuroko te miró, con los ojos como platos, los labios rojos y el rubor de la nariz hasta las orejas. _Sublime_.

Y es esa imagen la que conservas celosamente en tu memoria. El recuerdo del primer beso, pero no el último.

Después de tu travesura, retrocediste un paso y sonreíste. Él se quedó allí un instante más. Cuando se recompuso tú seguías sonriendo. Orgulloso, complacido y feliz. No sabías qué podía pasar, tal vez no volvería a hablarte, pero pensaste que podrías preocuparte por eso más tarde.

"_Nunca creí que realmente lo harías" _Musitó, con la voz inesperadamente cargada de emociones.

_"__¿Lo estabas esperando?" _

_"__Más de lo que me gustaría admitir, Kagami-kun. Ya estaba considerando atacarte yo primero" _ Confesó, esbozando la sonrisa más grande y bonita que jamás habías visto.

"_No más espera. Para ninguno de los dos" _

Tus palabras terminaron por materializar esa unión que tanto ansiabas y que esa misma noche, confirmaste, Kuroko también codiciaba.

Sí, sietes años desde entonces. Y estás seguro que aún les queda más de una vida para amarse. Una imagen que desencadena toda una película de recuerdos.

— _Taiga, ¿qué te he dicho de perderte en tus pensamientos? Aún temo que te pierdas_— le escuchas replicar. Está frente a ti, con la caja del almuerzo que has olvidado.

— _Como si eso fuera posible, tonto._ — sonríes y tomas lo que te tiende.

— _¿En qué pensabas?_— pregunta, sabe que estás allí solo. Y te abraza aprovechando la privacidad.

— _Recordaba. _

— _¿Qué cosa?_

Le estrechas más y apoyas la barbilla en su hombro. Como siempre, huele tan rico su cabello.

— **_Our first kiss. _**

Confiesas en su oído. Lo escuchas reír. Se separa de ti, tan sólo lo necesario para poder besarte y amarte en cuerpo y alma en ese sólo beso. Siempre tan intenso y sincero, como el primero.

* * *

_Porque hoy el amor flota en el aire. _

_Rizel~ _


	2. First kiss: Good Night!

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~MS & TK~_

**..**

Estás agotado, casi muerto. Pero no te quejas, porque es el precio de ejercer la profesión que elegiste y que tanto te gusta. Estás en tu oficina, el reloj sobre tu archivero es el único sonido perturbando el espeso silencio. Y exhalas con pesadez. ¿Qué hora es? Ah, dos y media de la madrugada. La guardia ya ha terminado, pero es peligroso que vuelvas a casa en tales condiciones.

Te lamentas. Porque lo que más deseas en este momento es llegar a casa, quitarte esa asfixiante corbata, poner la bata blanca en el perchero, colarte bajo las cobijas y abrazarte a su cuerpo. Tú no necesitas pastillas para conciliar el sueño, no mientras le tengas a él.

Pero esta noche no podrá ser.

Eres precavido, como lo has sido toda tu vida desde que puedes valerte por ti mismo; por ello el sofá que está al otro lado de la habitación puede convertirse en una cama medianamente cómoda. No le mandas un texto, él ya está prevenido. Sacas una manta, dejas los zapatos excelsamente pulidos a un lado y la bata cuidadosamente doblada en tu silla.

Tu espalda choca contra la suavidad de los cojines, tus vértebras se alinean en su sitio anatómico exacto y la fatiga se disipa un poco, sólo un poco. Lo extrañas, como cada noche que te toca dormir en el hospital. Situación y ausencia que has tenido que padecer toda esta semana.

Te tallas los ojos y largas los lentes en alguna parte. Añoras tu beso de las buenas noches.

Sientes puntualmente cómo vas cayendo en la inconsciencia.

**"****Shin-chan, ¿estás despierto? ¡Shin-chan, vamos a llegar tarde!"**Su voz es tan irritante como puede esperarse. Abres los ojos con pesadez, los lentes que se supone te habías quitado, siguen sobre el puente de tu nariz.

**"****¿Dónde estoy?"**

**"****En la biblioteca, genio. Donde me dijiste estarías hasta que diera la hora de la práctica."**Te dice, con ese tono burlón que tanto le gusta usar.

No entiendes bien sus palabras. ¿Biblioteca? ¿No se supone que estabas en el hospital? Te sobas los párpados para espabilar. Cuando logras enfocar decentemente te das cuenta de que estás en Shutoku, efectivamente en la biblioteca, y con Takao por delante mirándote extrañado. Con las mochilas de ambos, una en cada hombro. No comprendes. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

**"****Apresúrate, el capitán no puede llegar tarde. Y no quieres que eso pase, ¿no Shin-chan?" **

Esa sonrisa con una mezcla de burla y cariño y sus ojos azul plateado, reflejando sus sentimientos por ti. Te cosquillea la barriga. No puedes dejar de contemplarle. Ya te has puesto de pie, pero no te mueves, él arquea una ceja.

**"****¿Qué pasa?"**

**"****Nada. Andando."**

Tomas tu mochila y caminas hacia la puerta. Sigues sintiendo que no es allí donde se supone debes estar. Los pasillos empiezan a vaciarse. Hay muy pocos alumnos en realidad, algunos van tirando hacia sus hogares, otros, al igual que ustedes, permanecen para las actividades del club.

Unos delgados pero callosos dedos se deslizan hasta engancharse con los tuyos. Por inercia tu mano se cierra hasta hacer de ese agarre algo más íntimo. Le miras de reojo y él camina a tu lado, tarareando con una sonrisa serena y feliz.

Tu corazón, a pesar de la taquicardia que sufre, se siente rebosante de paz.

**"****Takao, ¿qué día es hoy?"** Preguntas en un susurro, sólo como una ocurrencia.

**"****14 de Octubre"** Te dice y en su voz es fácil apreciar que eso lo hace aún más feliz.

Ah, ahora lo entiendes. Es el día en que ustedes se mudan al mismo departamento. Porque meses atrás decidieron dar otro paso en esa relación que empezaron, de manera bizarra por cierto, a finales de primer año. También estás entusiasmado, pero no lo demuestras. O mejor dicho, el único que puede darse cuenta de ello, es Kazunari.

Te costó horrores poder admitir que te habías enamorado de tu escandaloso y molesto compañero. Uno, el simple hecho de sentir todas esas emociones por alguien ya era raro. Dos, que esas emociones fueran dirigidas y provocadas por otro hombre. Tres, que ese hombre fuera Takao. Aún si tú te hubieras sabido homosexual desde antes, algo te decía que él no era "tu tipo".

Y vaya que te insististe con eso último. Si debías gustar de un hombre, éste tendría que ser maduro, responsable, inteligente y educado, ¿no? Algo así como Akashi. Un escalofrío te recorrió por completo con el sólo recuerdo del nombre y no fue muy agradable. Quisiste hacer el intento y visualizarte en una relación amorosa con el pelirrojo. No, imposible. La imagen ni siquiera se formaba. Probaste con Kuroko, quien también cumplía con los estándares. Jamás. Y estabas seguro que de mirarlo con otros ojos, Kagami te echaría la bronca. Y sólo por no dejar, intentaste con Takao.

No tuviste que esforzarte siquiera. La imagen estaba formada y con detalles. Te hormigueó el vientre y el rubor te azotó la cara como si de un balón a gran velocidad se tratara.

Bien, muy bien. Alguna vez habías escuchado decir a tu hermana menor que los opuestos se atraían. Pudiera que ese fuera tu caso. Más no estabas dispuesto a hacer nada. Aguantarte, sólo eso.

Hasta que a Miyaji se le ocurrió andar de insinuador con el imbécil de Takao. Fue allí cuando tu control se fue al carajo. Pero tampoco quisiste actuar impertinentemente. Te esperaste hasta que salieron de la práctica. El enano empujaba la carreta, en silencio. Extraño.

_"__Déjate de juegos con Miyaji-senpai, Takao. Es molesto." _Declaraste de pronto.

_"__¿De qué juegos hablas, Shin-chan?"_ Te preguntó con inocencia.

_"__No seas estúpido, sabes a lo que me refiero" _

_"__No, no sé. Por eso te pregunto" _

_"__Esas sonrisas que te dirige y que tú estúpidamente le respondes. Es irritante" _ acotaste sin percibir que tu enojo era más palpable de lo que querías.

"_Lo que pasa es que estás celoso, Shin-chan" _Dijo, frenando de golpe, volteando a verte.

"_¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"_

_"__¡Lo estás!"_

_"__No"_

_"__¡Admítelo! Sólo tienes que-"_

_"__¡Es obvio que esté celoso si el tonto que me gusta se la pasa coqueteando enfrente mío con otro!" _Ya está, lo dijiste. Desviaste la mirada, avergonzado.

_"__Shin-chan…" _

_"__¿Qué?"_

_"__Sal conmigo. Ya sabes, no puedo ser novio de nadie más. Me gustan tsunderes"_

Volviste a mirarlo. Sonreía divertido, enternecido, y satisfecho.

_"__No hay necesidad de decir lo que es un hecho, idiota"_

_"__Te quiero, gruñón"_

Se rió y siguió pedaleando. No hubo necesidad de aclarar nada, él sabía leerte entre líneas, por lo que supo que estabas complacido con aquello. Y tú, tú tenías (y aún tienes) esa capacidad de ver más allá de sus bromas y tonteras, saber sus verdaderas intenciones y su auténtico sentir.

Así había sido. Y ahora, ese 14 de octubre, después del entrenamiento, irán a ese apartamento que les espera. Humilde, pero cómodo, hogareño. Perfecto. El gimnasio está al frente, le detienes un momento y te inclinas a su altura para poder besarlo, te recibe con el júbilo de siempre y cuando le dejas ir te mira con picardía, para en seguida correr hacia su destino.

Cuando tú llegas los de primero ya están calentando, los de segundo entran después de ti y todos te saludan con respeto, algunos con un sencillo: _Hola, capitán_, otros con un: _¿Qué tal, Midorima-san?_, algunos lejanos _¡Senpai! _y al final, el infaltable: _Apresúrate, Shin-chan_. No han llegado tarde, pero tienes a tu cargo a un equipo eficaz y en extremo puntual.

Takao llega hasta la duela ya cambiado y reúne a todos dándote la oportunidad de ir a prepararte a ti mismo. Cabeceas agradecido. A tu regreso comienza la rutina y así pasan las horas.

Como siempre, ustedes dos con los últimos en retirarse. Aprovechas que las calles son solitarias y tranquilas para tomarle nuevamente la mano. Eres hombre de pocas palabras amorosas, pero lo compensas con tus dulces acciones. Al principio fue difícil, pero aprendiste a ser cariñoso de esa manera y él te lo agradece, a pesar de que muchas veces te dijo que no era necesario te esforzaras más de lo debido, porque él te ama de la manera que eres. No debías hacerlo, quisiste hacerlo. Y te gusta poder ser así.

Te platica entusiasmado y de vez en cuando con algún mohín o insulto lo que le ha acontecido ese día en su salón. Para tristeza de ambos, en el tercer año no han quedado en el mismo grupo, pero saben sobrellevarlo. Te ríes quedamente por alguna de sus ocurrencias. Lo extrañas. Te hace falta tenerlo en el asiento de enfrente.

**"****Shin-chan, Shin-chan, ya llegamos. ¡Vamos, me quiero bañar contigo!" **

**"****No grites, los vecinos te escucharán"**

"**Igual me van a escuchar en la ducha. ¡No seas frívolo, también quieres!"**

Enrojeces, no puedes evitarlo. Sus invitaciones no son nada discretas y aún no te acostumbras del todo. Pero tampoco puedes negar que lo estás ansiando. Estrenar su hogar, en más de un sentido. Sonríes y acomodas tus lentes.

Entran y es magnífico. Takao revisa cada habitación a pesar de ya conocer el complejo y revolotea fascinado. Le sigues hasta la habitación que compartirán de ahora en más. Él ya te está esperando donde te había dicho, llenando la tina, donde caben perfectamente. El agua está en su punto y te tiende su mano, que obvio no rechazas. Te besa y tú a él. Se desvisten entre cosquillas y susurros.

Entrega total.

**"****Estoy muerto"**

**"****No lo suficiente si aún puedes decir eso, Shin-chan" **Se ríe, porque tiene sentido.

**"****Tú tienes demasiada energía"** Reniegas.

**"****¡Mentiroso! No puedo ni moverme y es tu culpa"**

**"****Mañana me reclamas lo que quieras, Kazunari. A dormir"** Sugieres… a tu manera.

**"****¿Shin-chan?"**

**"****¿Uhm?"**

**"****Buenas noches" **

Después de su voz soñolienta, sus labios acarician los tuyos por última vez esta noche. El _primer beso_ de buenas noches, el primero de esta nueva vida que inician juntos.

* * *

Escuchas ruidos lejanos, como el de alguna tela deslizándose.

— Llegamos, Shin-chan. — susurran en tu oído, ligera y encantadoramente. Abres los ojos con un poquito de dificultad y te encuentras con esos preciosos orbes de azul platino. Aunque borrosos por tu imperfecta visión.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En casa, conmigo. Vuelve a dormir.

Haces caso. Ha ido por ti al hospital y te ha traído, seguramente con ayuda de alguno de tus colegas, como en otras ocasiones. El colchón se hunde sólo un poquito y sientes su cálido cuerpo cerca de ti, estiras los brazos y lo envuelves. Ríe y ronronea como cada que haces eso.

Lo que necesitabas. Lo que ansiabas. Él no te deja escapar porque te extraña tanto como tú a él y es por eso que astuto como es, encuentra la manera de devolverte a casa. A su lado.

Sin abrir los ojos y guiado por la punta de tu nariz, buscas su rostro y le haces cosquillas en la mejilla. Se remueve como puede, sabe lo que le estás pidiendo y te lo da. El último beso de una noche, pero el primero de un nuevo día.

* * *

_Moría por escribir algo de éstos dos *suspira*_

_¡Gracias a las musas por la bendición!_

_Rizel~ _


	3. First Kiss: Non Intention

_No son pareja de mi devoción, pero igual son lindos juntos. _

_Un experimento, que espero les complazca. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

~_AD & KR~_

**..**

Honestamente, no sabes cómo demonios has podido acceder a semejante petición. Quizá creíste que era una excelente oportunidad para hacer "la buena acción del día", sin tener que desenfundar tu semiautomática o iniciar una persecución por las calles de Tokio. O tal vez, fue porque insistió tanto, como era su costumbre, hasta conseguir tu respuesta afirmativa.

Ambas fueron y siguen siendo factibles, así que, ¿por qué no decir que es un poco de ambas? Sí, te parece mejor así y te dejas de rodeos, no te gusta pensar demasiado en las cosa. Tu cabeza sólo trabaja a toda marcha cuando se trata de un nuevo caso; de los difíciles, como los que te gustan.

Un pompón suavecito se pasea por tu cara, desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Te provoca cosquillas, más no las suficientes como para reírte. La maquillista, a pesar de haber quedado anonada por tu atractivo, se encuentra inmersa en su labor, eliminando todo brillo de tu morena piel.

Suspiras y aguantas las ganas de estornudar. ¿Cómo podía él soportar toda esa parafernalia? Oh, cierto. Tú lo recuerdas, lleva en el negocio desde secundaria.

"Está listo, Aomine-san"

Te dice la chica, sólo se acerca para dar un último toque a tu cabello que fue peinado con mucho empeño. Te levantas y otra muchacha te extiende la mano, indicándote le sigas. Te encojes de hombros y caminas tras ella.

Miras los alrededores, gente yendo de un lado al otro. Atareados.

Las prendas a usar están pulcra y meticulosamente acomodadas en los percheros. Ella remueve en el primero, examinando una a una, hasta dar con una playera blanca, sencilla, de tela delgada y vaporosa, raída por un extremo; una chamarra con el frente y las magas de mezclilla, la espalda de imitación piel, color negro; unos pantalones de mezclilla azul naval y unas pesadas botas de hebillas. Intuyes que te quedarán por debajo de las rodillas. Excelentes para la motocicleta, piensas.

Te ofrece amablemente el conjunto y te lleva al vestidor. Cuelgas todo en un gancho que allí está y te desvistes con parsimonia, ataviándote con lo demás. Una vez terminas con ello te miras al espejo, enarcas una ceja, evidenciando tu interés en esa nueva imagen tuya.

No eres vanidoso, no en cuanto a moda y esas chucherías, pero admites que te sienta bien y estás cómodo.

Una voz masculina pero suave te llama al otro lado, preguntando si estás listo. Pones en su lugar el cuello de la chamarra y sales. El joven delgadito frente a ti te sonríe y avisa por el intercomunicador que vas en camino al set.

El escenario dispuesto es asombroso. Pequeño, pero consistente y adecuado para lo que estás vistiendo. Otra estilista te pide le des tu mano, donde coloca una muñequera oscura, te da una cadena. No es ostentosa y te gusta.

Te colocas donde te indican y les recuerdas que es la primera (y la última) vez que haces eso.

"Está bien, sólo sea… usted"

Te recomienda el fotógrafo. Entonces no hay problema, concuerdas.

Te recargas contra la _Harley Davidson_ que está bien fija al suelo. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miras a cualquier punto que no sea la cámara. El primer flashazo se da y el hombre a cargo de las fotografías te pide resistas un poco más con esa postura, retira la _Nikon _del tripie y se mueve capturando todos tus ángulos posibles.

Solicita subas al vehículo y reposes en él desinteresadamente. No te cuesta, tú te la vives entre motocicletas, para patrullar y por simple estilo de vida. Sonríes ladino al recordar que apenas el día anterior has ganado a Kagami en otra de sus tantas carreras clandestinas. Nada ilegal en realidad, están ambos inscritos en un club oficial, pero asisten a escondidas de Tetsuya, que no se cansa de reñirlos, recordándoles que es peligroso, en especial las acrobacias. Amenazando al pelirrojo con dejarlo si se llega a lastimar con esas tonterías (como el bajito les llama) y a ti, con darle aviso a Satsuki y de paso a Imayoshi, sin importarle que éstos vivan en Londres.

No, no crees poder soportar a esos tres, y menos como aliados. Un escalofrío te recorre la médula.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Aomine-san?"

"¿Hmp?"

"De pronto ha puesto una cara de terror"

Haces un ademán con la mano, para restarle importancia y decirle que pueden continuar. Vuelves a cambiar de postura, tres tomas más y regresas al vestidor. Los minutos pasan y tú ya no sabes cuántas veces has cambiado ni de ropa ni de posición. No es difícil, pero es cansado y ni siquiera lo has visto a él.

Cuando te preguntas dónde puede estar, un flash más estalla y el fotógrafo te anuncia, agradecido, que es la última individual.

Suspiras satisfecho y te dejas caer en la silla que han puesto especialmente para ti.

"¡Te ves fantástico, Kise-san!"

Escuchas en las cercanías. Automáticamente tus ojos lo buscan. No sabes por qué, quizá curiosidad, quizá otra cosa o por el creciente aburrimiento. Como sea. Él camina hacia ti, sonriente. Sus ropas se mesen de un lado al otro con gracia. Y su frente despejada llama más tu atención.

"¡Muchas gracias por venir, Aominecchi!"

Articula al detenerse frente a tu silla. Sin intención de hacerlo, escudriñas al rubio, milímetro a milímetro. Sabes que siempre ha sido guapo, vamos, que las chicas de Teikou no podían decir otra cosa, incluso en Touou no podían faltar sus admiradoras. Es más, en la comisaría en la que trabajas recientemente, tienes compañeras que llevan fotos de Kise en sus celulares.

Sí, sabes que es guapo. Pero porque alguien más lo dijo. No obstante, ahora está allí, siendo observado fijamente por ti y caes ante el hecho de que sí, Kise Ryouta es guapo y condenadamente.

"¿Aominecchi~?"

Su mano se balancea delante de tu rostro. Mierda, ¿te quedaste embobado? En efecto, te quedaste idiotizado. _Significa algo, ¿no? _Piensas.

"No es nada, no te preocupes. Tenía tiempo libre, así que no importa."

Afirmas con palabras inusualmente amables, pero con el mismo tono impertérrito de siempre. Lo ves sonreír aliviado. Lo reconoces y lo desconoces allí mismo. Aún conserva ese aire entre alegre y altivo. Pero al mismo tiempo, sus facciones reflejan la madurez que quizá la vida y la edad le han concedido. Ha crecido, sospechas, como tú, como todos. No lo has visto en tres años, casi cuatro, sabes que es probable aún dentro de la improbabilidad.

Lo llaman, han cambiado el set. En lugar de tu motocicleta, ahora se encuentra un aeroplano de utilería. Tus labios se curvan en una especie de sonrisa divertida. Es su elemento después de todo. Aunque aún modele de vez en cuando, el mundo de Kise está en los aires, como piloto.

¡Cuánto han cambiado las cosas! Y sabes que dentro de ti también algo acaba de transmutarse. Este reencuentro entre ustedes ha sido el catalizador.

Te dedicas a observarlo hacer su trabajo. Es abrumadora la naturalidad y el regocijo con que lo lleva acabo. Nació para ello, eso es lo que crees fervientemente.

El tiempo vuelve a transcurrir sin prestar atención a los mortales, que por el contrario, están eternamente al pendiente suyo. Y tú, entre los mortales, también eres victima de su ignorancia.

"¿Puede pararse junto a Kise-kun, por favor?"

Te pide alguien. No contestas, sólo actúas. Él te recibe gustoso y te susurra que sólo le imites. La lluvia de flashes cae a voluntad. Lo miras de reojo para poder posar como es debido y a los minutos, te encuentras entretenido, te sientes jocoso. El fotógrafo ruega por una de ambos sonriendo.

Kise sabe que eso es lo único que te es difícil. Las amplias sonrisas no son lo tuyo. Ya no. Se acerca a ti y te susurra una memoria. Una travesura que ejecutaron cuando iban en secundaria, ¿los afectados? Midorima y Murasakibara. Estallas en carcajadas, es algo que no puedes evitar. Él se une a tu algarabía y sin que te percates siquiera, la cámara ha hecho su propia travesura.

El staff está complacido. Han terminado y ni tú ni él han caído en cuenta de ello. No hasta que alguna de las muchas chicas allí se los hace saber.

Quiere que lo sigas, te toma del brazo y hala de ti con cuidado. Retornan a los vestidores.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Aominecchi. De verdad" Exclama afablemente.

Observas cómo rebusca entre las perchas, algo que no te interesa. Parlotea, ahora sí, como en los viejos tiempo. Pero has dejado de escuchar un minuto atrás. Le sigues los pasos de cerca, acomodándote tras él.

"Kise"

Musitas. Él se gira hacia ti, extrañado por la seda en tu voz.

Y sin intención, te has encorvado levemente para atrapar sus labios con tu boca. Están suaves e inquietos, cálidos y sorprendidos. No te alejas y él tampoco. Es como si hubieras esperado por realizar ese beso desde que lo vieras y su boca, que no quiere caer en la sumisión, te incita a continuar. No parar hasta que el aliento falte.

Al desprenderte y mirar su expresión pícara y avergonzada, dejas de sospechar, pues el veredicto es claro. Jamás habías deseado eso con otro hombre (no después de Tetsu), por lo que no puede ser nada más. Ya que por primera vez, sin intención, le has mirado. Sin intención, le has besado. Y sin intención te has enamorado, en ese instante o desde tiempo atrás. No sabes.

"Me prometiste una cena"

Dices, chasqueando la lengua, para después sonreír.

"¿Está bien en mi apartamento?"

Contesta con una inocencia disfrazada.

"Adecuado para mi intenciones"

Sueltas sin más, tomas la ropa con la que llegaste y antes de desaparecer para cambiarte, amplías aún más la curva en tus labios, pues Kise, sin pretenderlo se ha ruborizado.

Finalmente y sin intención, besas su frente y entras al vestidor.

* * *

_Yo creyendo que quedaría más corto. LOL._

_Por si resulta muy confuso, Momoi e Imayoshi son pareja (están casados, omg)._

_Si les gustó, me dejan su opinión, y si no, también. Mil besos. Rizel~_


	4. First Kiss: Childhood Innocence

_Porque OTP, también. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

..

~_AD & KT_~

..

Será la primera vez que llevas a cabo una actividad de ese carácter. Quieras o no admitirlo te emociona. En especial porque llevas meses deseando poder verlo trabajar. Te mata la curiosidad.

Tu jefe te pide que seas atento que quites ese semblante casi siempre aterrador. Pero no le tomas importancia y le aseguras que una vez allá, mostrarás otra faceta. Subes a la patrulla con tu compañero en el asiento del copiloto.

Las calles están tranquilas, la primavera está por abrirle paso al verano por lo que la temperatura asciende poco a poco. Kasamatsu permanece mirando por la ventana, más serio de lo normal. Lo cual te intriga.

"¿Pasó algo con Kise?"

Le preguntas con desfachatez. Él te mira enarcando una ceja y bufa molesto. Has acertado como siempre.

"Lo de siempre. Ya sabes, es muy celoso"

"¿Y ahora a quién ha amenazado de muerte si se atreve a verte siquiera?"

La gracia que el asunto te provoca se evidencia en el tono de tus palabras. Yukio te pega un puñetazo en el brazo, que sí, te ha dolido un poco.

"¿Recuerdas a Aida-san? La antigua entrenadora de Seirin"

"Ni cómo olvidarla. ¿Lo engañas con ella?"

"Por supuesto que no, ella está con Kiyoshi. Es sólo que ayer por la tarde pasé a su gimnasio, Riko-san tuvo un pequeño accidente al traer la caja con los tarros de proteína y reaccioné tomando sus manos…"

"Entonces el idiota de Kise hizo aparición, vio en la escena algo que no había y armó el berrinche" Completaste.

"Efectivamente"

Se miran mutuamente con el ceño fruncido, pero no puedes evitar carcajearte junto a él. Conoces a tu rubio amigo lo suficientemente bien como para recrear la imagen en tu cabeza al pie de la letra.

"Prepárale la cena, un baño con sales aromáticas y reconcíliate en la cama. Eso podría gustarle"

Sugieres, haciendo sonrojar a tu amigo. Él asiente aprobando tu idea. Cuando te das cuenta de dónde están sonríes complacido. Estacionas el coche justo en la verja de entrada del edificio que visitas a menudo, sólo hasta los jardines.

Desciendes y los gritos de emoción llegan a tus oídos de inmediato. Te hace sonreír. Abres la puerta trasera e indicas al perro que está echado en el asiento, que también baje. La directora del lugar les recibe agradecida y les saluda amablemente. Los lleva al interior, donde tienen que separarse.

Su salón está al fondo. No hay cuerpecitos amontonados en la entrada, pero en cuanto estás en el umbral te percatas de la ansiedad que soportan, seguramente, por indicaciones de su profesor encargado.

— Bienvenido, Aomine-kun

Se acerca a ti con una sonrisa, la liga rosa que sujeta la mitad de su flequillo te enternece sobremanera. Tienes años sin verle así. Sabes que es obra de las pequeñas que antes rodeaban al peli celeste por sus risas traviesas.

— ¡A que Tetsu-sensei se ve guapo, Policía-san!— exclama una de ellas, llegando hasta ti, alzando los bracitos. Sin poder resistirte, la cargas, haciendo protestar a todo el grupo.

— No digas cosas vergonzosas, Chie-chan— le reprenden él, con una sonrisa.

— Se ve guapísimo, Chie. — afirmas, ella aplaude ante su triunfo y Tetsuya enrojece levemente. La arrebata suavemente de tus brazos y te pide te sientes al frente.

— ¡Un perrito!

Nigou ha entrado y se ha postrado a tus pies, moviendo ligeramente la cola, contento con los niños. Su chaleco azul, con la leyenda "POLICÍA" en el lomo llama aún más la atención de los pequeños.

— Niños, ahora todos tomamos asiento y dejamos a Aomine-kun hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Primero, ¿qué hacemos cuando tenemos un invitado?

— ¡Buenos días, Aomine-san~!

Los pequeños obedecen de inmediato a Tetsu y quedas maravillado con la tersura de su voz al dirigirse a ellos. Es como verlo en otra dimensión, pero sabes que él siempre ha sido así de cariñoso. Su mano se posa en tu hombro, dando señal de que puedes dar comienzo a tu misión.

Una veintena de pares de ojos grandes, redondos y brillantes se posa en ti, aguardando. Primero te presentas y después contestas sus preguntas. Manita a manita se eleva con efusividad. Algunas preguntas muy inocentes, otras peculiares y hasta graciosas.

— Aomine-san, ¿es cierto que los policías y los bomberos trabajan juntos?— cuestiona un pequeño castaño al fondo.

— Sí, muchas veces así es. Nosotros atrapamos a los malos, mientras ellos apagan el fuego. —contestas haciendo ademanes con las manos.

— ¡Entonces Kagami-san no bromeaba con nosotros!— exclama su amigo, chocando su palma con la del castaño que había preguntado.

Diriges una mirada interrogante hacia Tetsu. Él asiente tranquilo, sabe lo que estás pensando y seguramente se ríe internamente. Pero después de todo es la Semana de las Profesiones.

— Entonces Midorima-sensei ayuda a las personas que Aomine-san y Kagami-san rescatan. — afirma una niña morena de la segunda fila.

— Correcto.

— Y si a Mukkun se le sale de control el horno…

— Yo lo perseguiré por descuidado, mientras Kagami le echa agua. — dices con naturalidad. Las risas resuenan de pronto y te sientes a gusto entre tanta inocencia.

— Y eso si no le pide a Ki-chan lo ayude a escapar con su avión— agrega otro travieso, haciendo renacer las carcajadas.

— A-aomine-san, yo tengo una pregunta— una voz tímida llega desde la primera fila. Ubicas a Chie y a su lado una pequeña con coletas levanta la mano.

— Anda, ¿qué quieres saber?

— ¿Usted ya dio su primer beso?— pregunta ahora decidida, prestándote toda la atención del mundo. Su interrogante te toma por sorpresa, al igual que a Tetsu, al igual que a sus compañeros.

Te quedas callado un momento, pensando. Por supuesto que lo habías dado, hace muchos años atrás, en secundaria. Vuelves a sonreír y te aclaras la garganta para contestar.

— Claro que sí— dices con orgullo— Cuando era un mocoso de 14 años.

— ¿Fue mágico?— pregunta una niña más.

— Oh, sí que lo fue. ¿Les cuento?

— ¡Sí!

Te ríes ante el avasallador interés. Tetsuya se sienta a tu lado y acaricia a Nigou, evidentemente avergonzado, al menos a tus ojos. Vuelves a respirar hondo.

Como ya dije, tenía 14 años cuando pasó— comienzas— Recuerdo que ese día amenazaba lluvia. El cielo estaba oscurecido por las enormes nubes de tormenta. Y lo peor de todo es que teníamos entrenamiento hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Todo había empezado como siempre, primero el calentamiento, después los múltiples partidos de práctica. A mitad de la jornada, la lluvia cayó y se hizo torrencial. ¿Qué si me dan miedo las tormentas? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, pequeña. Por eso soy poli. ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí. Nuestro capitán dijo que seguiríamos hasta que la lluvia se detuviera, y en cuanto eso pasara podríamos irnos para evitar un nuevo diluvio.

El caso es que una hora después el aguacero se detuvo. Pero para mi mala suerte fui castigado por empezar una pelea con Kise. ¡El muy tonto se salvó sólo porque tenía una sesión fotográfica! ¡Ouch, Tetsu. ¿Por qué me golpeas?! Bien, no vuelvo a decir una palabrota.

Me quedé solo levantando el habitual tiradero que dejábamos después de las prácticas. Empecé levantando los balones, cuando me alcé con dos balones bajo cada brazo, una voz a mis espaldas me habló: "Déjame ayudarte, Aomine-kun" Brinqué hacia un lado por la sorpresa. Cuando me di cuenta, esa persona con cabello azul como el cielo allí estaba, donde antes no.

Le grité molesto por no hacerse notar antes. Esa persona sólo se rió de mí. Acepté su ayuda. Nos tomó casi hora y media poder dejar todo en orden. Cuando ya estábamos por terminar de llevar todo al almacén, la lluvia volvió a caer, pero ahora con más fuerza. Nos dimos prisa y arrastramos el carrito de los balones hasta el fondo del cuarto.

Estábamos por salir cuando repentinamente las luces se apagaron y la pesada puerta se cerró, dejándonos atrapados. ¡Oh sí! ¡Estaba muy oscuro! Entonces me moví con la intención de abrir la puerta aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero terminé tropezando aparatosamente con un maldi… digo, un balón suelto, estrellándome contra otro cuerpo. Me moví para hacer que cayera sobre mí. Y lo logré, pero cuando me di cuenta, sentí algo muy suave, tibio y dulce sobre mi boca. Las luces volvieron a encenderse y fue entonces que descubrí que eso que hacía presión sobre mis labios, eran los labios de esa persona.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes como platos, las mejillas se me incendiaban y la barriga se me revolvió. ¡Hey, que lo digo en un buen sentido! Por alguna mágica razón no quise que se fuera así que le abracé fuerte, hasta que creí que si no respiraba terminaría ahogándome.

Me levanté torpemente y salí rojo hasta las orejas de allí. Aunque al final, terminé esperándole fuera del gimnasio

Terminas de hablar y puedes tocar con la yema de los dedos el denso silencio.

— ¡Uwaaaaah! ¡Qué romántico, Aomine-san!— chillan las niñas de la primera fila.

— ¡Yo quiero que Policía-san me de mi primer beso a los catorce!— grita otra pequeña, dos hileras más atrás. Tú te ríes sin poder evitarlo.

— Será un placer.

— ¡Yo daré mi primer beso como Aomine-nii! Como todo un hombre. — asegura un niño al fondo.

La algarabía se extiende, hasta que la campana por fin suena. Acompañas a Tetsu a la entrada, donde devuelve a cada enano a los brazos de sus padres. Los niños y las niñas se despiden de ti y de él con gran entusiasmo y te piden no tardes en volver a visitarlos.

Más atrás llega Takao en compañía de Kasamatsu, haciendo lo mismo que ustedes. Saludas al moreno menor, que te devuelve el gesto.

Sientes un leve tirón en los pantalones. Chie busca tu atención con ello y cuando finalmente la observas, sus ojitos te admiran encantada.

— Tu primer beso fue mágico porque fue con Tetsu-sensei. ¿A que sí?— pronuncia ella sin reparo alguno y sonríe aún más al comprobar que tiene razón, pues la cara te ha enrojecido y a Tetsuya ni se diga.

Ríes fascinado por la perspicacia en ella. Te acuclillas y pones el índice sobre tus labios.

— Has acertado completamente. Pero queda entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? O te arrestaré— amenazas sin malicia. Ella asiente enérgicamente y se despide agitando su manita, llegando hasta los brazos de Kazunari, que la recibe con un ataque de besos.

— ¿Es la hija adoptiva de Midorima y Takao?— preguntas ahora comprendiendo el por qué de su ingenio.

— Parece niña de su propia sangre, ¿verdad?— dice Tetsu divertido— Avispada y observadora como Takao-kun e inteligente como Midorima-kun.

Estás de acuerdo con ello. Kasamatsu se despide de ustedes sin acercarse. El jardín de niños se queda prácticamente vacío y Tetsuya te pide lo acompañes de vuelta al aula, donde debe recoger antes de marcharse.

Nigou se queda afuera jugueteando un poco. Tetsu ha terminado, se yergue y desata su flequillo. Lo abrazas lentamente por la cintura y dejas caer tu barbilla en su hombro. Quitas una mancha de acuarela de su mejilla y te sonríe agradecido.

— ¿Sabes, Tetsu? No me importaría tropezar contigo llegando a casa. — susurras y te pega un leve codazo en las costillas.

— Sólo si aceptas trastabillar con la orilla de la cama y no con el escalón principal, Aomine-kun. — musita. Se acomoda mejor entre tus brazos y te rodea el cuello con los propios.

— Trato hecho.

Dices y cierras el acuerdo con un beso previo, que te es correspondido sin vergüenza alguna.

"_¿Te dan miedo las tormentas, Aomine-san?" _ Te había preguntado Chie.

"_Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, pequeña. Por eso soy poli." _Respondiste. No era mentira. Pero hay algo más con respecto a eso.

Porque desde entonces las tormentas son tu fascinación. Siempre que una se desata, también lo hace el recuerdo esa primera unión. El beso que cambió lo tuyo con Tetsu, para siempre. Atándote a aquél que es el amor de tu vida.

* * *

_¡Yo sé que siguen esperando a Mukkun y Sei-chan! Lo tendrán tarde o temprano, es sólo que me son un poquito más difíciles. Intentaré manejar la mayor cantidad de parejas posibles. _

_¡Estoy contenta! Tal parece logré hacer un buen trabajo con el AoKi, jajaja. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, (FujoshiSecreta, Fujimy y el Guest, ya que no les puedo responder por PM)_

_Las siguientes parejas que ya tengo más o menos pensadas son: HimuTaka (sé que no es del gusto general, pero a mí me llaman terriblemente la atención), HyuuRiko, KiyoHyuu y en serio ya estoy trabajando en el MuraAka, jaja. (No en éste orden)_

_Espero sus comentarios, claro, si se animan a dejarlos. _

_¡Hasta el siguiente, mil besos! _

_Rizel~_


	5. First Kiss: Cherry Sweet

_Porque yo había dicho que iba a escribir un MuraAka~_

_¡Aquí tá! Ojalá lo disfruten. Me resultó un poco difícil darle encanto, espero haberlo logrado. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

..

~_MA & AS~ _

..

Cuando lo conociste, había sido el color de su cabello lo que había llamado tu atención. Y a decir verdad, que un detalle tan banal como aquél pudiera despejar aunque fuera un poco tu constante aburrimiento, era un suceso grande.

La única explicación, razonable dentro de tus peculiares estándares, era que te recordaba a los caramelos de cereza que tanto te gustaba disfrutar después de zamparte como dos o tres bolsas de papitas.

Aunque por supuesto, decir eso que pensabas no era una opción si querías seguir viviendo: _Ah~ la cabeza de Aka-chin es como un caramelo. _Lo repetías mucho en tu mente, pero nunca jamás lo decías y sólo te dedicabas a observarle y observarle. Hasta que de pronto se convirtió en lo único que te traía una especie de entretención y porqué no afirmarlo, algo de diversión.

Tiempo después empezaste a creer que su estatura lo hacía _adorable_, lo cual no cuadraba con su personalidad autoritaria y que en secreto te daba miedo. Cuando llegabas a verlo de excelente humor, te atrevías a hablarle. Él te veía serio unos momentos y al instante siguiente te dedicaba una sonrisa sofisticada: _¿Qué quieres saber, Atsushi? _Te decía con timbre levemente jocoso.

Y por alguna extraña razón, te sentías encantado. Soltabas todo tipo de preguntas bobas e infantiles que para nadie más tendrían alguna importancia. Pero tú, tú memorizabas las respuestas al pie de la letra, atesorando las horas que se les iban en esas extrañas conversaciones.

Finalmente llegaba a tu adolescente vida algo más que aburrimiento. Te volviste terriblemente curioso cuando se trataba de Aka-chin. Y un día, mientras charlabas con Kuro-chin sobre nuevos palitos de sabores exóticos, viajaste a un paraje distinto. Algunos metros más allá, al frente, caminaban Mido-chin y el pelirrojo capitán, hablando quién sabe qué cosas. Aka-chin dibujó un extraño mohín con los labios y tus pupilas allí se quedaron enganchadas.

Como hipnotizado, te le quedaste mirando, atentamente, analíticamente, persistentemente. La piel de esa boca había resplandecido, o eso creíste, te tallaste un ojo incrédulo, pero no, allí seguía ese brillo. _¿Por qué los labios de Aka-chin brillan como gominolas? _Seijuuro mordió, con un movimiento tan sutil que dudaste fuera real, un extremo de su labio inferior y pudiste apreciar cuán esponjoso era. _Como un malvavisco. _Tu dedo índice recayó en tu barbilla, como quien piensa inocentemente, tu saliva se produjo hiperactiva. Oops, se te hizo agua la boca, ¿supiste por qué? Por supuesto que lo supiste.

Pero no sabías qué hacer.

Después de ese extraño viaje al mundo de las fantasías, cada que te quedabas en su compañía, a veces en silencio, a veces con tus interrogatorios, hacías caer tus irises e incluso te encorvabas unos cuantos centímetros para poder apreciar bien su boca, la cual expresaba todo, absolutamente todo de Aka-chin. En esa sesión de detective de boquitas te diste cuenta del tono albaricoque en la suya. Suspiraste fascinado por el hallazgo.

_¿A qué sabe Aka-chin? _ Pensaste de repente.

¿Fresa? ¿Naranja? ¿Sandía? ¿Uva? ¿Melocotón? ¿Kiwi? ¿Manzana? ¿Mango?... ¿Cereza? ¿Albaricoque? Enunciaste todos los sabores que conocías, siempre y cuando fueran dulces. No te cabía en la cabeza que Akashi tuviera un gusto ajeno a la explosiva azúcar. En algún punto dentro de tu estado de máxima concentración, frunciste el entrecejo y sentiste que la cabeza te empezaba a humear.

Él se acercó a ti cuando notó que habías dejado de hablar y quejarte de la falta de snacks que padecías, te llamó más de una vez (lo cual pasaba de sus reglas) y tiró de tu flequillo con una fuerza pequeña pero precisa para hacerte reaccionar. Y sirvió… o más o menos.

Le viste y no le viste, habías pasado de la concentración a un trance completamente distinto. Tus ojos estaban bien puestos en una sola región de esa anatomía de 158 cm, te moviste, dirigido por algún titiritero de tu subconsciente, uno que te dijo _Tienes que averiguarlo. _Y fuiste obediente.

Obedeciste y cometiste tu primera estupidez. Una estupidez gloriosa, con tinte albaricoque y exquisito sabor cereza.

Aka-chin respingó entre tus larguísimos brazos que lo envolvieron perfectamente. Si un aura vengativa caía sobre tu bajito capitán, no supiste, no te importó. Eres goloso, condenadamente goloso, te prensaste a sus labios, degustaste uno a uno con la lengua, deliciosa cereza. Lo liberaste por unos segundos, segundos que te bastaron para respirar profundo y relamerte, listo para catarlo de nuevo.

Seguiste hasta dejar de sentir tus labios, que fue todo lo que te permitió. Se alejó tres pasos de ti, agitado, aunque quisiera disimularlo, pero como se trataba de él no descompuso su porte altivo en ningún momento, no desvió la mirada y sin embargo no supiste que había escrito en ella.

Lo más probable era que terminarías castigado, pero te dio lo mismo, estabas satisfecho, aunque tu apetito estaba lejos de ser saciado.

_Eres mi dulce favorito, Aka-chin — _susurraste con una inusual mueca triunfal— _Desde ahora y para siempre. _

La piel se te erizó de la cabeza a los pies, efecto producido por esa regia y cautivadora sonrisa en el rostro de tu extraordinario aperitivo. La inscripción en ella era clara como el agua.

_Ya has hablado y no hay cabida para el arrepentimiento, Atsushi. _

¿Arrepentirte? ¡Tu ropero lleno de golosinas por volver a devorarle! Ni loco lo dejabas, mucho menos entregarlo a otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Sigues en la cocina, Atsushi?

— Bienvenido, Aka-chin. ¿Te fue bien hoy~? ¿Ayudaste a Mine-chin a meter a los malos a la cárcel?—preguntas desde tu sitio, efectivamente en la cocina, terminando de retocar el pastel sobre la encimera.

— Sí, no fue difícil. Huele bien, ¿qué es lo que estás…?

— ¡Aka-chin no puede entrar! Debes ser buen niño y esperarme en el comedor— reprendes obstaculizándole el paso con tu gigantesco ser.

Él te observa escrutador y con una ceja arqueada, pero te hace caso. Suspiras con alivio, de todas maneras ya es nada lo que te falta. Detalle aquí, detalle allá y ¡listo!

Sigiloso como un enorme gato llegas por detrás, con una mano le cubres los ojos para no arruinar la sorpresa y con la otra depositas el horneado en la mesa. Despejas su vista antes de que te diga algo y te paras a su lado con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Feliz día de los enamorados, Sei-chin~!— la clara sorpresa en su blanquito rostro te provoca cosquillas en la barriga; cortas pulcramente una rebanada y se la ofreces. No tarda en llevar un trozo a su boca y saborearlo.

— ¿Es una nueva receta?— te pregunta sonriente antes de tomar otro poco del postre.

— Se llama "Beso de Sei" Cereza y albaricoque, el mismo sabor de los besos que Aka-chin me da— explicas orgulloso.

— Mejor dicho, de los que tú me robas— refuta, encantado con tus auténticas respuestas.

Tu mirada se afila, traviesa. Desprendes una frutilla roja del chantillí y la colocas magistralmente en sus exquisitos labios, delineado el borde, él la cobija con la lengua, invitándote a una danza prohibida, veloz y halagado aceptas. Le devoras, le degustas, le catas y le amas. Exactamente como haces desde aquél dulce primer beso.

* * *

_Ta-dá~ ¿Paso la prueba? ¡Díganme! Ustedes juzgan, jaja. _

_Me gusta decirle Mukkun a Mukkun. Si Akashi me salió muy OoC, ¡lo siento! Y si hay faltas ortográficas también me disculpo, ya tengo sueño, LOL. _

_Aprovecho para anunciar que las parejas que de plano no incluiré serán AoKaga (o viceversa) y KiyoHana. No niego que hay carnita de dónde agarrar para que existan, y he leído de ellas, pero mi imaginación no puede crear su propia trama Dx, espero sepan comprender si es que hay fans de estas. _

_¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Besos._


End file.
